Kissin Mission
by Infinitis
Summary: For Valintines Day! Piyoko gets to do a mission that involves with her Bishies.


Kissin Mission  
  
By Infinitis  
  
^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hello! And welcome to my show WRU Asking Ami on WRU Radio Japan! I'm your host Flora Angelica. Valentine's is comin' and problems are rising! Let's see what kind of problem our first caller has... Hello and welcome to our show Asking Ami. What problems do you have that need answering?"  
  
"Uh...My name is Pyocola and I'm board."  
  
Laughs "Pyocola huh? So how old are you kid?"  
  
"I don't have to answer you! You're the one that's supposed to be answering MY questions!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I'm sorry. Hm-so your board. Why not take a walk outside and take in that fresh winter air?"  
  
"It's raining."  
  
"Oh- Well, why don't you get a valentines card for your loved one."  
  
"I don't want to. Plus I don't have any money for a card."  
  
"I think you should get one. You can ask one of your parents for some money."  
  
"I don't have parents. I live with three poor guys who call themselves the PKO."  
  
"Uh...ooooookeeeeeey. Sooooo, do these three men kidn-WAIT! Did you say PKO!!?? THE PKO!!!!!!!!!!???????????"  
  
"I-think-so..."  
  
"And you are Pyocola the III?"  
  
"Yah, why?"  
  
Devil horns and tail comes out of the Radio Host. "Hmmmmm- I have a job for you. I need to find some kind of idea for my valentine special. I'll pay you enough for three cards and a valentine dinner! It'll be fun and anti-boringish."  
  
"Uh, ok. What do I do?"  
  
"I want you to kiss each bishie and tell me what kind of flavor they taste like."  
  
"WhAt!!????????"  
  
"Remember our compromise. I'll give you money when you tell me what their kisses taste like."  
  
"You're sick and wrong!"  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Mmmm, well you are going to pay me...I guess so- but remember the money!"  
  
"Ok, I wont."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Piyoko walks through the hall of her apartment building. She writes in a notebook on her Piyoko pencilboard kit.  
  
Mission 1: Kiss Rik  
  
Her feet lead her to the animal nursery. She hesitates. But she soon conquers it and opens the door. He's not there. A sigh of relief comes out of her mouth. Her stomach grumbles. She decides to head for the kitchen. When reaching the refrigerator...  
  
"Konnichiwa My Lady Pyocola!"  
  
Oh no.  
  
Her stomach suddenly changed feeling. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this. -But all that money! She could actually get real food and not some cheap store bought rice cakes. Or she can give it to her planet and help them from poverty little by little...  
  
"Lady Pyocola?" He holds a basket of the garden goods wile balancing rabbits on his head.  
  
Now's the time!  
  
She kisses his cheek and runs. Runs for it like lightning!  
  
Mission 1: Kiss Rik = Complete  
  
Flavor: Cucumber and melons  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mission 2: Kiss Ky  
  
She tiptoes down to the bathroom. And so there he was, checking each and every one of the Black Gema Gema Gang members' teeth. It must be exhausting. Smile. The kissing part seems to be a little less nerve wracking now. She slyly slides to the dentist, takes a peck on the check, and runs again.  
  
Ky turns and sees the panda girl glide out of the room. Stars shine in his eyes.  
  
"Pyocola-sama has recognized my tiresome labor and gives me a kiss for a reward." Sigh.  
  
"Muphoodegh meeophish geeba." (My teeth hurt! Can u get me out of my misery now GEBA!)  
  
Pyocola checks off her list.  
  
Mission 2: Kiss Ky =Complete  
  
Flavor: Minty fresh toothpaste  
  
^^^^^^^  
  
Mission 3: Kiss Coo  
  
Now it's time for the last and hardest of all, to kiss her best and childhood friend. What will he think of her? What will he do? 'I hope he'll still like me.'  
  
She walks to his room.  
  
'Why does this feel so hard? I feel so much nervous now then when I did those other kisses before. I wonder why?'  
  
She opens the door.  
  
He's not there.  
  
'I guess he's in the kitchen then.'  
  
She checks there. A petrified stone Rik still stands with rabbits nibbling in his basket that he still holds, but no Coo.  
  
Outside? No.  
  
Inside? No.  
  
Above? No  
  
Around? No.  
  
'Where is he!?'  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
She flops on the sidewalk and sulks. 'He's supposed to be here! He's always been there when I needed him! And now he's not. Now I wont get the money.' A tear. 'I feel so lost. And alone. Where are you Coo?'  
  
"Piyoko?"  
  
She turns. There he was with one hand in his pocket and the other holding a candy bar. Still puppyish as ever. He notices something. He swallows his bite.  
  
"Piyoko, is something wrong?" he sits next to her, candy bar at hand.  
  
She blushes and wipes the tear off. "No, nothing's wrong."  
  
He raises an eyebrow. He knows her too well.  
  
Sigh "I'm lost."  
  
He smiles. "It's ok, I know the way."  
  
Silence. But this was a good silence. It felt calm and comforting. Like and old friend, an old friend named Coo. He looks out to the street in a dreamlike state.  
  
Now's the chance! But...  
  
'But what will he think of me?' Her face blushes. The butterflies in her stomach fly even faster then ever.  
  
She leans.  
  
But he knows her semi-too well.  
  
What her lips were supposed to touch was not right. It was two other lips that touched her's. A REAL KISS! The two blush violently and turn quickly away. Piyoko touches her lips. Her first real kiss.  
  
"So,---u want to go back?"  
  
"I guess, pyo." She looks back and sees him smileing. 'Good. He still likes me." Smiles back.  
  
He takes her hand and pulls her up, never letting go. And so they walked back together, hand in hand.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mission 3: Kiss Coo= Complete  
  
Flavor: Chocolate Carmel  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
On Valentine's Day:  
  
"There has been a new fad among the PKO fans! PKO Lipgloss with their very own kiss flavors!"  
  
^^^^^  
  
My very first Digi Charat ficcie! T-T Hoped you liked it! It's kind of corky, gomen.  
  
-Infinitis 


End file.
